


Just Don't Tell Them?

by jackson_nicole



Series: Sleepover [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Fluff, Fluffly smut, Ivar Fluff, Ivar smut, Smut, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Just Don't Tell Them?

The next morning, Ivar and Tora were surprised to find they were the first ones up, even as it was almost noon. But as they went down the stairs, smiling and chuckling to themselves, they stopped and Ivar pushed her away, gently, as they saw Ubbe and Hvitserk chatting away on the couches. Tora stumbled a little, stunned and worried and unprepared for the sudden distance, and it made them look up.

“Hey. Where are you coming from, Ivar?” Ubbe asked, raising an eyebrow. Thankfully, Tora had the thought to pull on a tank top instead of coming down in her bralette, so it would seem less suspicious than it already was.

“Uh, the guest room.” He said. Hvitserk glanced over at Ubbe who was grinning, knowing Ivar was a sack of shit.

“Really,” Ubbe said. Hvitserk snickered and turned back to them as they each sat in an armchair across from them. “You know there are three guest rooms down here, right?”

“Do you think I’m that stupid?” Ivar asked with a smirk. Before he could continue, both Ubbe and Hvitserk, in unison, said, “Yes.”

Tora bit her lip and giggled, watching the back and forth between them. Ivar cracked and laughed along with his brothers, shaking his head before continuing, “It was hot. Tora said the top rooms were cooler cause they had some shitty vents down here.”

“We were perfectly fine down here,” Hvitserk said, holding out his hands, indicating the room.

“Yeah. You two were also passed out drunk. Of course, you were perfectly fine.” Ivar said. Ubbe and Hvitserk exchanged glances before they both looked at him and said, “So?”

Ivar rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Whatever, man. I just know I win, because I didn't wake up with a hangover.” Ivar said, flipping them both off with both hands as he went to the kitchen.

~

As the boys helped clean up the house, after getting up and getting dressed, chowing down on the leftover pizza, Tora told Torvi she was going to strip the beds, save her parents room, and wash all the sheets. Torvi offered to help but Tora told her Ivar already agreed to help. Torvi was, of course, suspicious about it, but had other things to worry about like getting Bjorn and Ubbe to clean out the pool and Hvitserk to help with the trash. Tora and Ivar took their time going from room to room, stealing many kisses and lots of teasing gropes. Tora and Ivar finally made it down to the laundry room and started a load before Tora hopped onto the dryer and Ivar slowly made his way to her, smirking. Tora giggled as he inserted himself between her legs and held her waist. She sighed and rested her hand on his shoulders with a soft smile.

“Ivar, I think we should talk?” Tora said. Ivar raised an eyebrow and gave a soft chuckle.

“About what? Last night?” He asked. Tora nodded.

“Yeah. It-It was great, don’t get me wrong.” Tora said, unable to resist him and slid her hands down his chest then back up and through his hair. “But...I know you had a bit to drink yesterday and..I just...I dunno...I guess I just-”

“You want to know if I meant what I said and did?” Ivar guessed. Tora blushed and nodded, biting her lip and hoping he wouldn’t hate her. Ivar chuckled and kissed her slowly, tugging her closer until she was pressed against him. Tora giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his face close to her, even when he broke the kiss. Ivar smiled and rubbed his nose to hers. “I might have been drinking, but I wasn’t so far gone I didn't realize what I was doing. You’re not that kind of girl for me to just fuck you and leave you...Mostly cause Torvi would have my balls on display in her apartment…”

Tora threw her head back and laughed. Ivar chuckled and buried his face in her neck, sliding a hand up her back. He placed gentle kisses down her neck until her laughter had ceased and she looked at him. Tora giggled and kissed him softly.

“So...I mean, I kind of don’t want to give Bjorn and Torvi the satisfaction of knowing they were right...But...I also want to be with you.” Tora said. A wicked smirk crossed Ivar’s face as he looked her over, slipping his fingers under her shirt.

“Well, you know...We could always just...Not tell them?” Ivar suggested. Tora gave him a look and a sly smirk.

“Are you asking me to sneak around with you like some hussy?” She teased. Ivar smirked and tried to nip at her, but Tora giggled and pushed at his face. “You’re serious, though? You want to date and just...Not tell them?”

Ivar shrugged and smirked. “Why not?” He asked. He leaned in and placed a light and delicate, yet sexually suggestive kiss near her ear. “Kind of thrilling isn’t it?”

He leaned in on the other side and nipped at her earlobe, gently, making her shiver.

“Sneaking around. Trying not to get caught. Doing bad things in the dark?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows and going to the other side once more and nipping just behind her ear, followed by a light kiss. The nip made her let out a soft whimper, but his words registered and made her blink then laugh, gently encasing the sides of his head before sliding her hands through his hair as he lifted his head to kiss her, slowly. Tora sighed as she broke the kiss, turning her head, eyes still closed, and letting him kiss a trail across her cheek and down her neck once more. Tora giggled and pressed her cheek against his.

“I dunno...I’ve been told before I’m a horrible liar,” Tora whispered into his ear, causing a deep, guttural growl from Ivar as he bit her neck, lightly, trying not to leave a mark. Ivar had constantly teased her about being a horrible liar and that’s why it lead to so many times that her parents almost found out about quite a number of things when they were in school, the biggest one being her smoking weed.

Ivar smirked and trailed his cheek over her skin as he lifted his head to face her. He chuckled and kissed her again. “So was that a yes?” He asked, breaking the kiss and speaking against her lips. Tora’s lips spread into a smile and she nodded.

“Yes,” Tora whispered. Ivar chuckled and kissed her again, hungrily, making Tora lean back as she clung to him. Tora let out a gasp that broke their kiss as she felt a gush between her thighs. Ivar smirked and slid his hands over her sides, pushing up her shirt.

“How long do you think we have until they come looking for us?” Ivar asked, his voice dropping low and sensual. Tora bit her lip as she arched into him, slightly. She sighed with a soft moan and said, “I dunno. Probably not long.”

A sly and mischievous smile spread across his face. “The basement is soundproof, right?” He asked. Tora nodded as she stared into his bright blue eyes that seemed to get brighter as his foul and dirty little mind worked. When she nodded yes to his question, Tora swear she saw his eyes glitter as he asked, “Would they get freaked out if I locked the door?”

Tora smirked and shook her head. “It gets stuck all the time...And if anything, Torvi can just text me and I’ll tell her I’m doing laundry,” Tora said.

“And if my brothers leave without me?” Ivar asked. Tora smirked and tugged him closer, saying, “I’ll tell her I’ll take you home later.”

Tora kissed him, roughly, wanting and needing him right now. She hadn’t noticed, as he hypnotized her with his baby blues, that her shirt was nearly off, Ivar having slid his hands up and up as he spoke. Tora ripped the shirt off and pulled him closer again to kiss him as he tugged at his shirt, tugging it over his head. Tora leaned back as his fingers dug into her shorts and panties, and she lifted up as he yanked them down and let them drop. Tora giggled as he slid his hands up her thighs and up her sides, holding her close. He claimed her lips again, wrapping an arm around her waist and setting the other on her thigh, letting his thumb wrap around her inner thigh, rubbing gently. Tora sighed and arched against him, ready for every glorious inch of him to just be inside her already. Ivar chuckled and shook his head.

“It’s just about you, right now, kitten.” He purred. Tora smirked and said, “I’ve been on the pill for two years. I didn't want to get stuck with Olin’s fucking kids, the bastard.”

Ivar rolled his eyes. “He was an ass and never treated you right,” Ivar said, kissing down her neck and letting her hands drift down his chest to his waistband. Tora giggled.

“Ooh, was that jealousy I heard?” She teased, biting his bottom lip gently. Ivar smirked.

“Watch yourself, Tora. I know you found my stash...You know what I can do to you.” Ivar said in a teasing threat. Tora smirked. “You sure you’re on the pill?”

Tora nodded. “My period is like...2 weeks away.” She said. “We’re good for now, Ivar. Please...You started this, now finish it.”

Ivar smirked and kissed her, deeply, tugging at her bralette as Tora pushed down his sweats and boxer shorts. Tora sighed and let Ivar tear the bralette up and over her head to toss it aside, then pulled her closer to kiss down her neck.

“Talk to me, kitten…” Ivar growled in her ear as his hands slid inside her and danced around. Tora whimpered and bit her lip, trying desperately to move her hips along with his fingers.

“Oh, fuck, Ivar…” Tora moaned, tilting her head back and letting a slow sigh escape from her lips. Ivar smirked and kissed down her neck to her breasts, closing his lips around a nipple and sucking gently. Tora curled her fingers around his hair as she braced her other hand behind her on the dryer to get a better angle to move her hips.

“Tell me what you want, my little dove.” Ivar cooed against her breast. Tora whimpered and said, “I want you in me now.” Ivar snickered and looked up at her.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He said. His head shot up to her, sealing his lips over hers as he pulled his fingers away, pushing her legs open a little more and sliding into her sex, slowly, making Tora twitch with each inch. She whimpered and whined as glanced down between their bodies before tilting her head back in a moan where his name tumbled down from her lips. Once he seated himself inside her, he gave Tora a moment to breathe and adjust to his size. Both of them breathing hard, they stared at each other for a moment before they both let out a soft laugh and kissed, slowly, as Ivar began to move. Tora whimpered into the kiss and broke it, tilting her head back as she slowly rolled her hips in time with his. Ivar groaned as he buried his face into her neck, nipping and kissing as he sped up.

“Ivar…” Tora moaned, softly, spreading her fingers through his hair as she clung to him. Ivar panted against her skin as he gripped the edge of the dryer to thrust in and out of her, faster and faster. Tora released his head and let herself fall back, his hand cradling her back, gently, and gripped the machine, exposing herself fully to him. Ivar chuckled and kissed and licked his way down her body, stopping to give each breast equal attention, letting one hand fly up to caress each one. Tora whimpered as she felt her walls clench, hard, around him, almost willing her climax to slam into her. Which it did, but not before one final ‘Ivar’, said so soft and so light it drove Ivar into complete overdrive as his orgasm slammed violently into him. He groaned, loud, pressing his face between her breasts to silence it as best he could. Tora whimpered and clawed at his back and tugged his hair as she rode with him as they tumbled through the pleasure that throbbed through them. Slowly, Ivar’s thrusts came to a stop and they both went limp on top of the machine, breathing heavily, with a few scattered giggles here and there. Tora tossed her hair out of her face and looked down at Ivar’s mop of a head laying on her chest, breathing hard. She smiled and giggled, pushing her hands through her hair to push it back as he looked up at her, smirking.

“You exhaust me, woman.” He growled. Tora giggled as he kissed his way back up to her and kissed her, deep and slow. Tora sighed into the kiss, her body itching for more of him, but knowing they were pushing it by doing it while everyone was upstairs. Tora sighed and rested her head back, closing her eyes. Ivar chuckled and kissed her cheek, nuzzling it. “But you’re so sweet to me, my dove.”

Tora smirked and said, “I try my best.”

She laughed and looked at him, kissing him one last time before pushing him off so they could both wipe down before getting dressed and climbing up the stairs as if nothing happened.

~

With it being a success, keeping Ivar’s brothers and Torvi in the dark about what happened that night, and the next day, Ivar and Tora grew much closer, sneaking off with each other and secretly dating. The thrill of it was what made them keep it up for so long. 6 months to be exact, Tora gave excuses to her parents and Torvi before sneaking off or meeting Ivar in the backwoods behind the college. Ivar’s brothers knew something was up, always coming home happy as can be, excited when he got texts. They weren’t stupid, they knew he had a girlfriend, it was just a matter of them trying to get it out of him who this mystery girl was.

~

Tora took a huge hit and let it all out as she slowly sat back, passing the joint off to Ivar, who snickered and took it from her, kissing her cheek as she settled herself against him. Ivar was the only one in the house, Ubbe was working and Hvitserk was out with his friends, playing football or basketball at the park down the street, while Bjorn flew down to London for the week for work. Once both brothers had left, he immediately text Tora and she quickly made an excuse to leave home and drove over. In the stifling heat of the summer, unusual for Danish weather, it made the perfect excuse for Ivar to lay around in his room in just his boxer shorts, the fan blasting at him. Once Tora arrived, she stripped off her shirt, thankful for the decision to wear her short shorts, and cozied up to Ivar in just her bra. They laughed and talked for a few hours before Tora pulled out her bag and rolled a joint.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Tora asked as Ivar slipped an arm around her neck and huffed out the cloud of smoke. Ivar sighed and shrugged.

“Do you want to?” He asked, looking at her. Tora looked up at him and shrugged as well.

“Torvi probably already knows...Bjorn won’t really care...Ubbe and Hvitserk will be happy for us.” Tora said with a chuckle. Ivar smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, but now you and Torvi will be dating two Lothbroks...Are you ready for  _ those _  kind of parties?” Ivar teased. Tora giggled and took the joint from his fingers, taking the last few puffs before stamping it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. Tora shifted and rested her head on his chest, slipping her fingers over the ridges of his abs.

“I don’t mind. Besides, virtually nothing will change, except we’re dating.” Tora said. Ivar nodded and closed his eyes.

“True.” He said. “So...Do you think we should tell them?”

Tora slowly looked up at him, smirking as his eyes stayed closed, knowing full well he was intending to be a snarky little shit. Tora smacked his chest, making him jump and open his eyes as he laughed. He looked at her and chuckled, wrapping both his arms around her and kissing her temple. Tora giggled and slipped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his neck. Ivar kissed her hair and rested his head on top of hers, both of them closing their eyes and sitting in silence. After a while, Ivar became a touch restless and reached over to grab Tora’s bag off the nightstand and pull out another joint, sparking up. He took a hit and laid back, still keeping Tora close. He closed his eyes as he took another hit. Loud voices outside caught his attention and made him lift open his eyes, only slightly. He heard the front door and gave a soft ‘Hmm’ before closing them again.

“Mmm, what was that noise?” Tora asked. Ivar heard the footsteps start to climb the stairs as he said, “Probably Hvitt. Home from the park.”

Tora gave her own little ‘Hmm’, the two of them falling silent again. It took a few more seconds before they both jumped up.

“He’s home?!” Tora whispered harshly. She scrambled off the bed and looked around for her tank top as Ivar stamped out the joint and grabbed at his shorts.

“* _ Hey, Ivar, do you want to- _ *” Hivtserk opened and door and stopped; Ivar with only one foot in his shorts and Tora frozen with one of Ivar’s shirts wrapped around her. The silence hung thick in the room as they all stared at each other, frozen. Finally, Hvitserk cleared his throat and said, “Um...I’ll...Just...Be…Uh-”

He rubbed the back of his neck and quickly turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Tora sighed and dropped Ivar’s shirt, finding her own under it and tugged it on. Ivar sighed and tugged his shorts on and retied his hair as he went to the door and opened it to reveal a very stunned Hvitserk, chewing his nail and pacing the hall. Hvitserk stopped and looked at his little brother, trying not to look into his room and look around, not entirely sure he really saw Tora, frozen in place. Ivar leaned his forearm against the doorframe and sighed.

“So…Are you guys…?” Hvitserk started.

“Fucking? No. We weren’t, not that it was any of your business.” Ivar said, shifting to cross his arms. A pair of balled up socks bounced off Ivar’s head, making him snicker and glance back at Tora, who huffed at him as she shoved her lighters and grinder back into her bag and zipped it up. Ivar smirked and turned back to his brother.

“How long have you guys been...Doing...Whatever it is you’re doing?” Hvitserk asked, still uncomfortable and awkward.

“Dating?” Ivar offered and stated all in the same breath. “Since Torvi’s party.”

“For six months?!” Hvitserk shouted. Ivar smirked and snickered, nodding his head like an idiot at his little joke. Hvitserk sighed and shook his head. “Why wouldn’t you tell us something like that, man?"

Ivar sighed, as his laughter ended and he looked at his brother. He shrugged and said, “I dunno. We just...Wanted it to be a secret for a while.”

Tora slipped her bag over her shoulder as she walked over to Ivar.

“I should probably get going.” She said, glancing at Hvitserk before turning to Ivar. He looked down at her and pouted.

“Already?” He asked. Tora smirked and nodded.

“I told my parents 3 hours I’d be with Helga and it’s been nearly 4. I’ve got to head back before they get suspicious.” Tora said. Ivar sighed and nodded, giving a small smile as Tora lifted up to kiss him, softly. Ivar kissed her back and smiled, letting a hand brush over her arm as she awkwardly squeezed by Hvitserk and went down the stairs, out the door. Hvitserk watched her leave in shock, then turned to his brother.

“So...Ubbe and Bjorn don’t know, I’m assuming?” He asked. Ivar shook his head.

“Nope. And they’re not going to find out.” Ivar said, giving Hvitserk a look as he passed him, going down to the kitchen as the munchies set in. Hvitserk rolled his eyes and followed him, asking, “And how is that going to happen?”

Ivar looked at him and said, “Just...Don’t tell them?”

Hvitserk crossed his arms. “Right. And when Ubbe starts in with your ‘mystery girlfriend’ I’m supposed to lie to his face?” He asked. Ivar smirked.

“No. Just keep your whore mouth shut and we won’t have any problems.” Ivar chirped. Hvitserk snorted.

“You’re just as big a whore as me!” He shouted. Ivar laughed.

“Right. And...Just how many girls have you shared with our dear brother Ubbe?” Ivar asked, raising his eyebrow as he gave Hvitserk a look. Hvitserk snapped his mouth shut and looked away. “Mhm. Exactly.”

Ivar kicked the fridge door shut and waltzed out of the kitchen carrying leftover nachos and tacos from the night before and 3 cans of Sprite up to his room, stopping to grab the last bag of Doritos from the pantry. Hvitserk sighed and followed him.

“Why don’t you want them to know anyway?” Hvitserk asked as Ivar set out his spread on his bed. He groaned and let his head fall back.

“Because,  _ Hvitty _ -” Ivar looked at him. “They don’t need to know. Plus I don’t want Bjorn to win the bet, so there’s that.”

“Whoa, whoa. Hang on…” Hvitserk said, stepping closer and waving his hands around before holding them out in front of him. “There’s a bet? He bet you two would be fucking in secret?!”

Ivar snorted and laughed. “No. Him and Torvi have a bet on who will make the first move; Me or Tora.”

“And Bjorn bet against you?” Hvitserk offered.

“Doesn’t he always?” Ivar asked with a chuckle. “And Tora doesn’t need you dirty bastards teasing her about it. She’s my girl and I won’t let you.”

“Who says we’re gonna tease her about it? Fuck, you two have been hot for each other for years! It was bound to happen!” Hvitserk said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you need to go around telling them. Hvitt, just...Just don’t tell them, okay?” Ivar asked. “When Tora is ready, then we’ll handle it. Just keep your trap shut.”

Hvitserk rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to leave the room. “Whatever, man. It’s your funeral.” Hvitserk called. Ivar blinked and called back, “And what’s that supposed to mean?!”

He heard Hvitserk’s laugh as he walked down the stairs, calling up, “You really don’t think Torvi will cut off your dick  _ and _  your balls for fucking her little sister in secret for 6 months?!”

Hvitserk’s cackle echoed through the house as Ivar shook his head and ripped into his food.

~


End file.
